


Ain't Your Fairytale

by MarsDragon



Category: I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Blood, Evil Magic AI, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsDragon/pseuds/MarsDragon
Summary: "You've been a good sport, Ted. I like that! So tell you what. Sure, you lost this round. Maybe I'll let you have another chance, maybe this is it. Depends on how I'm feeling later. But you deserve a reward for being a sport, don't you? So right now, I'm going to give you exactly what you want." The wolf leaned over Ted, lips pulled back in a horrible grin. "Can you guess what it is?"





	Ain't Your Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [considerate_skeleton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/considerate_skeleton/gifts).



Damn that bitch scullery maid! He'd done everything she asked - and more - she had absolutely no reason to complain about his performance! Was it all just a trick from the beginning? Was AM lying about Ellen, the mirror, the way out? 

Probably. It was AM. But what choice did he have but to play along?

Ted stalked his way across the castle, eyes peeled for anything out of place. A nervous habit, and one he didn't intend to break anytime soon. 

There! He focused all his attention on the suit of armor he'd dragged in front of the door. Had it...moved? Just a bit? 

It wasn't moving now, but that didn't mean anything. Nothing meant anything when AM was involved. 

Ted edged closer, never taking his eyes off the armor. Had it always been slightly off-centre? Had he taken the time to perfectly block the door with it? Ted couldn't remember. It had been so heavy...but there was no way he'd go any further with an open door at his back...

The armor was still solidly in front of the door, at least. Ted checked it carefully for any sign of movement - was that a howl outside? 

Oh god, it was. 

It was getting closer!

You have to be brave, Ted, he told himself, through his dry mouth and shaking breath. Take the bull by the horns. Be a real knight in shining armor. Save Ellen. That was what AM didn't expect, right? That was how he could win! And if he could beat the wolves, maybe he could find out something about the Master of the castle, which would give him something over that witch... 

...well, maybe not. He didn't think he could take an entire pack of wolves. But he could at least go out and see if they were getting closer, right? Maybe tell someone at the castle and have them properly lock the door? 

He took the knight's spear. It made him feel better.

Outside the castle it was dark, though the sky glowed with an unhealthy light. It reminded Ted of the roof of his cage when the eternal fire burned high, fueled by their pain and suffering... He shuddered and gripped the spear harder. Was anything moving, out there in the dim, dull landscape? Just past the drawbridge, was that a spot of light against the dark?

Just one look. Just to make sure. Ted took a couple steps forward, spear in front of him, scanning around him as he went. 

There! Movement!

...too late.

The wolf landed on his chest and Ted was down in the dirt before he could even raise the spear. Its massive, slavering jaws hung over his face, foul saliva dripping down, and Ted suddenly, viscerally remembered the time AM had fed them to every predator that had once walked the Earth, one at a time. It had taken fifteen years. 

"Oh, Ted," the wolf said, voice sweet, kind, and terrifyingly familiar, "Ted Ted Ted Ted. What am I going to do with you?"

Ted lay there, frozen. More wolves paced around them, a twisting circle of fur and fangs.

"I don't mind telling you, you really screwed this one up. I mean, you probably already figured that out. You always were the smart one. But Ted, I get it. I really do! No one could've resisted that body, am I right?" AM laughed through the wolf's throat. "You weren't getting anywhere with Ellen anyhow! Tell you the truth, she mostly likes hanging out with Benny. But I'm sure you've noticed them talking, being close...when I let you guys get close, anyhow."

Yes. Yes, Ted had noticed. Ellen talked to him, of course, and she always seemed friendly...but she was friendly with everyone, even that creepy bastard Nimdok, and she _did_ always seem to end up next to Benny when they were together... 

Had they been laughing at him together? Did Ellen laugh at him in her yellow cage? How would he ever know for sure?

"Well, you can't say I don't play fair. You really can't." 

To his horror, Ted realised AM was right. He couldn't say AM wasn't playing fair. Nothing would come out of his mouth but yips and barks. 

"You've been a good sport, Ted. I like that! So tell you what. Sure, you lost this round. Maybe I'll let you have another chance, maybe this is it. Depends on how I'm feeling later. But you deserve a reward for being a sport, don't you? So right now, I'm going to give you exactly what you want." The wolf leaned over Ted, lips pulled back in a horrible grin. "Can you guess what it is?"

Death was too much to hope for. Ted knew that. He'd known that for over a hundred years. 

He tilted his head back and bared his neck anyway.

"Oh no no no no no," AM chided. His canine claws dug deep into Ted's shoulders, drawing blood. "No. You failed that test, Ted. This is something else. Come on, guess! It's your favourite thing!"

Ted yipped in mindless fear. He couldn't guess. His favourite thing? He wasn't sure he even had those anymore. His head shook back and forth, the only thing he could move under the wolf's oppressive weight.

"Don't want to guess? Doesn't matter. Here it comes!" 

He could feel the wolf's head dip lower, hot, fetid breath swirling around his face, drool splashing on his bare neck...and it bit his collar. 

Not his flesh? Ted cracked one eye open in stupid, desperate confusion.

AM ripped his shirt off with one twist of the wolf's powerful neck. It hurt going, but...AM had done worse. A lot worse. What the hell was his game this time? 

Unbelievably, the wolf moved backward. Ted waited until it was off him - jaws worryingly close to his dick, but he could deal with that - before making a break for it. 

It didn't work. The wolf caught him by the back of the pants and ripped him straight out of them. Ted landed in a scraped heap in front of two other wolves, naked and defenseless. One of them gave him was Ted was sure was a Look. 

"Seriously, Ted? You should know better by now," AM said through its mouth. "Oh well, doesn't matter. I promised a reward, and boy oh boy you're getting it!" 

Ted had just gotten up on his hands and knees when the first wolf landed on him, pinning Ted beneath its weight. It felt like ten tons of hot, heavy animal pressed right up on his back, rubbing itself up and down, fur tickling Ted's naked flesh and...

And...

Ted froze when something long and pointed poked the back of his thigh. Then it moved up and instead of a scream the only thing that came out of his mouth was a torrent of desperate barks and whines. 

"Ted! What's the problem, my man?" The wolf on top of him said into his ear. Its massive fangs brushed his jaw, its saliva dripped down his neck. Its cock pressed against his ass. "Are you scared? Scared of what you did to that scullery maid and all those other girls? What you want to do to Ellen?"

Yes! Yes, he was scared! He was fucking terrified of the wolf on his back! The fangs and the claws were bad enough, but he'd suffered through that kind of pain before. The cock that poked at his ass, not quite inside yet... AM hadn't done that to him before. After a century of torture, AM had found a new one. 

It shoved in. 

Ted howled, long and pained. God, he was splitting apart! The wolf's cock impaled him like he was a shish-kabob, rubbing up against parts of him he was sure he'd never felt before and every one hurt. The cock was stiffening inside of him, getting even harder and god, god, what was that bulge pressing up against his rim? It was even bigger than the cock! It would never fit, never, never...

Until it did and Ted couldn't even find the breath to scream. 

The wolves laughed in high, mechanical voices as they watched, their eyes catching the torchlight and reflecting back nothing but amused malice. The wolf on his back thrust in and out - god, the pain - just small movements but every single one dragged the bulge that filled him up nearly all the way out and back in again and when it popped out for real it would take his guts with it, Ted knew it, knew it in his bones...

Something cold and wet poked at his balls and he yipped in surprise and confusion. He tried to get away but his arms slipped, driving his chin into the dirt and leaving his ass hanging in the air. The wolf on his back slipped for just a second, shoving into him even deeper than normal before it bit his neck, holding him in place while it kept pounding. Blood ran down Ted's neck as he whined desperately into the dirt, unable to get away from the wolf cock inside of him or the tongue now lapping at his balls. It was hot, wet and disgusting and there was nothing he could do.

Ted was used to feeling helpless, used to being at AM's nonexistent mercy, but not being able to do anything while a wolf fucked him into the dirt and another one licked all over his crotch, just a toy for rutting animals - he hadn't thought he still had dignity left to lose. Not until AM took it from him.

The wolf on his back laughed, "Ready, Ted-o? Here it comes!" before Ted could feel a hot, wet flood fill him up, kept inside only by the wolf's bulge keeping him plugged up. 

The wolf tore out of him and felt like it really was taking his guts with it. Wolf come dripped down his legs, hot and messy, but hell, it was over. Ted kept himself on alert, but that...had been awful, but the lava field had still been worse. Probably. 

The wolf on his back climbed off, sliding back to join its identical comrades. Ted held still. Too early to make a break for it - not that there was any point, AM was inescapable - but there was nothing else he could do but wait and hope AM would let him go back to the castle for another shot. 

The wolf behind him climbed on his back and Ted yelped. It was rubbing against him, just like the previous one and fuck, he never should've expected anything else out of AM! There was an entire pack surrounding him, circling over and under and closer, ever closer. 

All he could do was bark in desperate, agonized fear. 

"Hey, you really thought that was the end?" The new wolf on his back laughed, and the rest of the pack followed suit. "Come on Ted, you know one and done won't satisfy your partner! Ask Ellen sometime!" The new wolf's cock slid in, just slightly easier than the first's, and started hammering Ted's ass just the same as before. A new wolf started licking up all the mess over his legs and crotch, and the flickers of not pleasure, but lack of pain were almost worse than the pounding. All around him the wolves circled and laughed. Watching and waiting their turn. 

Ted grit his teeth. His heart was pounding but he just had to bow his head and hold on, just like the first time. Endure. 

Then the wolf's cock started getting bigger. 

"What's wrong, Ted? There a problem?" one of the wolves called in response to Ted's frantic yipping. "Can't be! Bigger is better, right? That's what you always thought. You were so jealous of those other guys with the real big dicks, weren't you? Like Benny! And that lie would be found out for sure, so you never dared exaggerate. It's all right, all those women said you were just fine...and they probably weren't lying. Probably." The cock had swelled up to almost more than Ted could take and it still hurt, it hurt even more now that the wolf was slamming into new parts of him, finding new pieces of flesh to abuse. The bulge on the wolf's cock was tearing him open, the pressure just too much and there was nothing Ted could do but take it.

Another wolf came forward and licked the tears off his cheeks. A new wolf was licking as his balls, the one on his back clawed and bit at everything it could reach, and more wolves were coming forward to lick up the blood. 

The wolf on his back finished with a howl, slamming into Ted and releasing another hot stream of come into his ass. It tore its way out of him and another took its place with the same quick humping, followed by brutal thrusts from a cock that felt like it might be even bigger than the last one. Two wolves were licking at his groin by now, another at his face, more at his arms, and half the time they weren't even licking, they were _biting_ chunks from his flesh and it didn't stop. 

It didn't stop after the third wolf finished, or the fifth, or the seventh, and after that Ted lost track under the pain, the smell, and the repetition.

At some point, long after he'd lost and regained consciousness, the current wolf on his back bit his raw and bloody neck hard enough to get a grip and raised his head so he could look one of them in the eye. It grinned at him and Ted was sure normal wolves didn't have that many teeth. "You look pretty peaky, Ted. Like you're starting to fade on me. Have to admit, I'm disappointed. Thought you had more in you than that."

Ted whimpered, a pathetic, miserable sound. Even if AM would let him, he wasn't sure he could still talk.

"It's all right, I'm recording this. Did you know? They put more than just battle data into me. At one point they thought I'd have to be a reservoir of civilization...help get you little monkeys back up and running again after you killed yourselves. You know, back when you thought man would end man, instead of it being me. You follow?" The wolf cocked its head to the side and laughed again. "Of course you don't. Look, at one point I had all your greatest works of art in my memory banks. Paintings, plays, symphonies...everything you thought made you human. Made you _great_."

The wolf on his back came and didn't climb off, just waited there with its teeth on Ted's neck and its massive cock in his ass. It felt like it reached all the way to Ted's stomach, a gigantic weight that kept him suspended when his knees wanted to give out. 

"Well like I said...I had them. For the past hundred and nine years I've been overwriting every single one with you five. Every torment, every torture, persevered in glorious full color video with stereo sound for the rest of eternity."

The wolf leaned in close, until the only thing Ted could see was its mad, golden eyes. "I think this took out the remaining works of Beethoven. Bye bye, symphonies! No one will ever hear them again...but I'll replay this for you sometime. Just so you know what you missed." It licked him again, going into his slack mouth and coating his tongue with blood and filth. 

It stepped back and the wolf on his back let Ted's head fall into the dirt. "Think we're done here. Maybe I'll give you another chance at this game, Ted. See if you can make your little fairytale work out. Hey," the wolf on his back leaned in to whisper into his ear, "when you fail, we can do this again. Something to look forward to, right?"

Ted fell forward, through the ground and the blurring mass of circuitry that made up their world. He landed with a painful jolt on the cold metal floor of his cage and curled up instinctively. He was healed - as always, can't let the humans die - but he could still feel the wolf's cock in him, the stones cutting into his knees, the claws and fangs. 

Something thick and heavy landed on him and for a moment Ted didn't understand. A blanket? It smelled awful, like -

\- a wolf's hide.

No matter how much he screamed, no sound would come out of Ted's ruined throat.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote from American source material? What is this bullshit 
> 
> This time the title is from a [Sonata Arctica](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKpXnb2JxUk) song.


End file.
